Just be happy
by Black-Sheep12
Summary: - ¿Que te han hecho las flores? - Ellas me torturan, no me dejan en paz


Quiero agradecer primero a tods aquellos que comentaron mi Fic anterior. No se dan una idea de lo bien que se siente

He vuelto con un One-shot que personalmente no me termina de convencer. Lo escribi hace mucho tiempo asi que no se como estara.

* * *

Las estrellas titilaban como los antiguos faroles de la oscura noche. La luna se alzaba imponente iluminando un poco mas la terraza y aquella extraña estrella no la escoltaba mas hace ya un tiempo. Una suave brisa susurraba através de los corredores de la institución.

Se recargó sobre el barandal y suspiró. Desde ese lugar podía ver todo el campus y más. Recorrió con la vista el paisaje, distinguió la cabellera de la que seria Nao, probablemente esta buscando a sus siguiente "presa". Sonrío ante la idea, Nao era muy parecida a su "Child"

Sus ojos volaron mecánicamente a ese jardín que tanto le gustaba a la directora. Suspiró nuevamente, todo la llevaba a lo mismo y eso era frustrante. Quería, no, tenia que ignorarlo. Era por su bien, se justificaba en su pelea interna, si embargo sabía que era mentira.

-¿Qué haces acá "loba solitaria"- la voz rasgó el silencio, en el que se encontraba violentamente

-Mai, odio que me llames así- protestó la joven

-Eso es lo que eres últimamente-comentó parándose a su lado mientras observaba el horizonte- ¿Qué te sucede Natsuki?

-¿No tenes a otra persona para molestar?

-No

-¿Mikoto?- no quería hablar con nadie

-Debe estar con Shiho maquinando algún plan para que deje a Tate- dijo divertida, esos infantiles e ingenuos planes nunca funcionaban

-¿Y Tate?- realmente quería estar sola

-Reunión con el club

-¿Takumi?-¿tan complicado era entenderla?

-Con Akira- hizo un ademán con las manos restándole importancia

-¿Y Reito?- ultima esperanza

-La verdad no se- miró a hacia la luna- calculó que estará con Shizuru, quien sabe donde haciendo quien sabe que- la miro- últimamente los veo mucho tiempo juntos.

-Ah-contesto desganadamente

-¿Sabes?-realmente no la iba a dejar sola- siempre creí que harían una excelente pareja

-Yo también

-Pero veo que me equivoque, que pena, se entienden a la perfección.

Ella no contestó, simplemente dio un largo y frustrado suspiro. Mai no tenia la culpa de su mal humor ni su necesidad de estar sola. Miro el paisaje, Nao volvía de su "caza"

-Natsuki ¿Qué te pasa?- volvió a preguntar la pelinaranja

-Nada

¿Tan difícil era entender que era una persona solitaria? Siempre lo habia sido, desde la muerte se madre hasta que conoció a Shizuru. Esta en su naturaleza; aislarse cuando algo no andaba bien o la tenia atrapada. Y en estos momentos, ella misma se estaba atrapando, su cabeza no la dejaba en paz.

-No a ti te pasa algo-¡Dios santo! ¿Por qué era tan terca?

-Por…

-Casi no vas a las reuniones de las Himes- no se iba a ir hasta que obtenga lo que quería- desapareces por horas, estas ausente, no hablas con nadie, siquiera Shizuru que es tu mejor amiga, juraría que hasta la evitas.

Como respuesta simplemente chasqueó la lengua y miró nuevamente asía el jardín. Había veces que extrañaba su vida anterior al festival. Probablemente todo seguiría siendo igual "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" esa frase golpeó su mente como un rayo, tenia toda la maldita razón.

Sentía como la violácea mirada de Mai la escaneaba detenidamente. Un poco incomoda recorrió pasó su mirada por el campus. A unos 10 metros Mikoto se despedía de Shiho. Mai tenía razón. Quitó sus ojos de la escena y los posó nuevamente en el jardín ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no lo transformaban en una cancha de algo? Así la perturbaría menos

-Natsuki- la llamo la pelinaranja- negarlo te hace mal

-Vos lo decís porque no estas en mi posición- dijo enfrentándola- esto es demasiado complicado

-Lo se, pero ella puso todas las cartas sobre la mesa-miró hacia el jardín- ¿Por qué no las tomas?

-No, no puedo, no debo

-Estas haciendo sufrir a las dos- la miró- el que no arriesga no…

-No, vos no entendes- miró hacia la luna- es mas complicado de lo que parece- la enfrentó- me da miedo Mai, me da miedo.

-Ya lo se Natsuki- interrumpió- pero no podes negar lo obvio- la tomó de los hombros- la vas a perder

-Pero no puedo, no…

-¿Qué mas da lo que los demás piensen?- dijo exaltada

La pelinegra no contestó. Gruñó y corrió su cara hacia un lado en un claro gesto de molestia. Mai la soltó y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Me voy- suspiró- sino Mikoto va morir de hambre

Natsuki siguió con la su oído los pasos de Mai, hasta que se perdieron por las escaleras. Se volvió a recargar sobre la baranda agarrandose fuerte hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Su mirada viajó nuevamente hasta el jardin, gruñó ¡Que frustrante! Se agarró la cabeza y enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

- No, no, no, no- calló de rodilla sobre el suelo- por favor, todo menos ello- miró al cielo- yo no puedo sentir esto- suspiro- ¿Qué se suponen que son estos sentimientos?

* * *

Le dolía atrozmente la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. Si bien estaba acostumbrada a dormir poco, la noche anterior no había podido pegar un ojo y no pasaba de ser percibido. Probablemente tendría una cara de muerta o en su defecto de drogada. Y para sumarle desconcierto había llegado a todas las clases al tiempo y eso era extraño.

Suspiró y se sentó, bajo un árbol apartado de sus amigos, para comer. Realmente no se sentía con ánimo para hacer sociales con nadie. Al terminar el almuerzo se recostó contra el tronco y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir através de sus parpados las interrogativas miradas de sus amigos, pero había aprendido a ignorarlas.

Luego de un rato percibió como unos tranquilos pasos se acercaban, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quien era, podía sentir su presencia en cualquier lado. Parecía un radar, cuando ella entraba a un lugar o se acercaba podía percibirlo. Siempre giraba para el lado que ella se encontrara, aun si no supiera que ella estaba en ese lugar.

-Nat- chan- saludo dulcemente

Ella gruñó como respuesta, realmente le estaba haciendo mal juntarse tanto con Mikoto, estaba perdiendo su elocuencia. Pero en ese momento no le interesaba eso, estaba decidida a ignorarla.

-Ara ¿Qué habrá echo Natski anoche para estar así?- inquirió juguetonamente

-Shizuru!- protestó sonrojada, había perdido nuevamente

La castañaza no contestó, no emitió ni un sonido. Es mas si no fuera porque podía percibirla a su lado, creería que se había ido. Abrió un ojo para poder contemplarla.

Estaba mirando tranquilamente hacia el frente, su piel se iluminaba bajo la irregular luz que entraba através de la copa y una tranquila pero seductora sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Cuando se enteró lo que su mejor amiga sentía por ella, creyó que seria su cruz, su condena. Que la tendría pegada todo el tiempo, y así fue. O por lo menos al principio. Luego poco a poco se había alejado, hasta volver a tener su antigua relación fraternal. Y eso la frustraba

En un soplo de cordura se dio cuenta que tenia la mirada fija en su amiga. Como si de un imán se tratase los rojisos ojos se posaron en los suyos. Se sentía igual de vulnerable que una rata frente a una gran serpiente. Ella con solo mirarla flaqueaba su barrera, como el fuego derrite al hielo. La castaña le sonrío encantadoramente dejándola si aire

-¿Na-chan pensas decirme que le pasa?- sus suave voz le hizo recordar en donde se encontraba

-A mi no me pasa nada- dijo levemente sonrojada

Shizuru se inclinó sobre ella tomándole una mano, mientras posaba su otra mano en el tronco, acorralándola contra el árbol. Con su pulgar acarició suavemente el dorso de la mano y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Natsuki no sabes mentirme- susurró a unos escasos centímetros de sus labios

Ella siempre admitió que su amiga tenía un don natural para seducir a la persona que se propusiera. Desde sus movimientos, hasta en su forma de mirar, siempre veía un halo de seducción. No era justo que utilizara sus atributos con ella.

-¿Shizuru vienes?- la voz del castaño las sacó de su mágico hechizo

-Nos vemos - se despidió dándole un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios

La siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió en una curva del camino. Tomó aire hasta llenar sus pulmones totalmente, eso había sido demasiado intenso para su gusto. Encima se había quedado con las ganas, llevó un dedo donde el beso ardía. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, frunció el seño ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado?

* * *

Maldijo por centésima vez a Nao y a la Hermana. La primera por suplantar a Midori, y ella que creía que iba a estar en paz, y la segunda por su inocente comentario que la llevaba a esta situación.

Como nunca había concurrido a una de las reuniones de las Himes y parea su desgracia la hermana había comentado la ausencia de Shizuru. Nao maliciosamente propuso que fuera a buscarla y nuevamente la hermana la había protesto a ella. De mas estaba decir que las demás la apoyaron la idea sin pensar.

Subió las escaleras desganadamente. Hacia mucho tiempo le había planteado a amiga, que era algo imposible que una institución de tanto prestigio no tuviera ascensor, la castaña sonrío enigmáticamente como respuesta.

Se encontraba contemplando la puerta de la castaña, alzó el brazo para golpearla y se detuvo. Shizuru era su mejor amiga y no tenían secretos ¿Qué era lo peor que podría haber del otro lado? Verla desnuda, como si no lo hubiera hecho. Tubó que contener una carcajada, cualquiera pensaría cualquier cosa.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, había caminado hasta allá, se tenía que vengar de alguna forma. La iba a asustar por haberla dejado con las ganas. Realmente no estaba preparada para esto.

Sabes que esto no te lleva a ningún lado- dijo el joven acariciándole con una mano el cabello mientras que con la otra la encerraba en un abrazo

-Estamos iguales Reito-kun-comentó ella desde su cuello

-Sabes que odio que me llames así-protesto el- me hace sentir un niño- ella simplemente se rió

-Hay que admitirlo- la castaña se restregó los ojos con el puño de la camisa- somos miserables-sonrío melancólicamente

-Tranquila, estoy contigo- el presionó el abrazo cariñosamente, ella correspondió enterrando su cara en el masculino pecho

-La verdad- casi susurro- creo que pierdo el tiempo esperándola- miró al castaño- ya me canse, no le veo sentido.

-Shuzuru- fue todo lo que salio de su boca antes de salir corriendo

Ambos se soltaron como si quemasen y una extraña mueca apareció en sus facciones. El joven le tomo la cara delicadamente y con los pulgares le seco las lágrimas

-¿Y ahora que pensas hacer?- la pregunta quedo bailando en el aire

* * *

Si hubiese traído las llaves de la moto, probablemente se encontraría en la china. Pero como no las tenía solamente decidió correr sin rumbo. Total, a estas horas no había nadie por la escuela.

Doblo por uno de las galerías, iba a tanta velocidad que tuvó que tomarse de una de las columnas para no caer. Por más que quisiera no podría bajar el nudo en su garganta, ni evitar que las lágrimas ardieran en sus ojos. Sin aire se detuvo y miro desesperada a su alrededor.

Otra vez se encontraba en el jardín de la escuela. Gritó frustrada y con lágrimas cayendo se dirigió hasta las flores más cercanas y las pateó. Apretó los puños hasta casi cortarse la circulación, con su cabellera se tapo la cara y comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

Sitió que unos brazos la rodeaban por la espalada abrazándola. Ella forcejeo para zaface, se retorció con todas sus fuerzas, mas sin embargo, no logro nada. Resignada, continúo llorando sin levantar la cara del piso. La persona tras ella apretó el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de la pelinegra.

No sabía porque se sentía así. No tenía seguro si era porque había logrado que la castaña desistiera de intentar algo con ella, talvez era porque en su vida había visto a su amiga tan cariñosa con alguien, ni si quiera con ella o quizás porque nunca había escuchado a la castaña tan decaída. La cuestión es que se sentía como una basura.

-¿Qué te han hecho las flores?

-Ellas me torturan, no me dejan en paz

-La que no se deja en paz sos vos

-Mentira

-Natsuki ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada

-¿Es por lo que escuchaste es el cuarto?

-No

La mujer la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos. La peligra pudo escuchar como Shizuru realizaba un par de pasos hasta quedar situada frente a ella. Instantáneamente sintió como las manos de la castaña la tomaban de la cara y sin mucho esfuerzo se la levantaba.

-Mirame- dijo con autoridad, ella no pudo oponerse- ¿A que le tenes miedo?

-A nada- bajó la mirada a medida que emitía las palabras

-¡Te dije que me mires!

Con un movimiento violento la pelinegra se sacó las manos de su amiga de encima. Pudo ver la sorpresa en los orbes rojos, los cuales se tornaron tristes al instante. La castaña sonrío levemente y retrocedió.

-Al final tenia razón

Colocó su mascara de frialdad y comenzó a alejarse sin ningún reparo. Una mano la tomó de la muñeca y la tironeó para que no termine de irse. La miró fríamente, la pelinegra bajó la mirada nuevamente, ya estaba cansada de esto.

-¿Qué pasa si no soy lo que esperas? ¿Qué pasa si te aburrís de mi? ¿Qué pasa si me enamoro más de vos y me asusto y te alejo? ¿Qué pasa si te hago sufrir? ¿Y si no soy digna

-Para- cortó la castaña- te amo ¿no te parece eso suficiente?

-Pero

Shizuzru giró hasta quedar nuevamente enfrentadas. La tomo de la cara y le dio un fugaz beso.

-Shhhhh- le susurró abrazándola contra su pecho- solo se feliz

* * *

No se ustedes... Peeeero yo siento que le falta algo u.u

Pero si llegaste hasta aca... Gracia ^^


End file.
